This invention relates generally to lighting devices and more particularly to a self-contained photovoltaic powered low light level marking light.
In the prior art, there exists many electrically powered outdoor low voltage lights which are utilized to mark and illuminate pathways, yards, certain areas of parks and other predetermined areas. Typically, these lights are interconnected to the public utility source of electric power and are controlled by preset timing devices so that they illuminate at night fall and extinguish at a predetermined time such as approaching daybreak or the like. Such lights require extensive cabling including conduits along with appropriate timing mechanisms and thus are relatively expensive to install and maintain.
In many instances, there is no particular need to illuminate a particular area but rather only a need to delineate the area. There is further a need to provide a source of illumination for such delineation which does not require interconnection to a public utility source of power or the like and which is relatively easy and inexpensive to install and requires no maintenance.